


Coffee

by nayeonsbangs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, no natzu no life, slight jeonghyo, there are so many grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonsbangs/pseuds/nayeonsbangs
Summary: She had never ordered a cup of coffee until that day.*Jihyo and Jeongyeon are the same age as Nayeon.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many grammar mistakes I'm sorry.  
> We need more natzu.  
> Hope you enjoy:)

At the end of the lunch peak, the number of customers in the store has become significantly less, which made the couple who are kissing passionately in the corner position very conspicuous.

Not to get distracted, Jihyo focused on organizing the bar, and Tzuyu on the side was staring at them with great interest.  
Chou Tzuyu, who was studying at the same University and was two years younger than Jihyo, met because she also worked in this well-dressed coffee shop.  
In general, she is a gentle and reliable person, and sometimes she is special.

"Don't stare at them like that, or you'd be embarrassed if they found it." Putting down the cup in her hand, Jihyo sneaked slightly into her arm.  
"Don't you think that the scene is surreal?"  
"It really looks like a sence that will appear in the movie."  
"People in love can't seem to think about it." Tzuyu raised her cheeks and looked like she was laughing, but she didn't seem to be like that at all.  
"What will happen after the enthusiasm has subsided?"  
"For a lover, there is only a breakup."

Once the relationship of love ends, everything that was previously owned will cease to exist. Is such a thing too cruel?

"Unnie, your expression is very gloomy."  
"I have some problems that I can't figure out anyway."  
"Is it a problem about relationship?"  
"Eh?"  
"It’s all written on the face."  
This time, Tzuyu’s face really showed a smile.

"Can you listen to me?" Taking care of the broken hair in my ear, Jihyo turned to Tzuyu, who leaned against the arms of both hands and leaned against the corner of the bar.  
"Ok."  
"There is a person who is very familiar with me as friends. Recently, I am more and more able to feel her charm. I think the mood of her should be similar to me. However, as long as I think about the future, I will become uneasy, so In any case, there is no courage for me to break the status quo."  
"Are you worried about losing her after becoming a lover?"  
"That's it. If we are only friends, our friendship can last until both sides disappear from this world. But as a lover... Frankly, I don't have that confidence."  
"In this case." Tzuyu stared at her toes. "It's very simple. Just make sure you can tolerate to what extent."  
"tolerate?"  
"If you stayed with her like this, she might be in contact with someone who suddenly popped up one day. If it goes on like this, it might even be possible to get married. As a relative and friend, you are possible to get invited to attend her wedding, maybe you have to speak as a representative. It doesn't matter if thing becomes that?"  
"Ah... that feeling is so annoying."  
"If you can't accept that kind of thing, just go and confess with her."  
Jihyo didn't know why, but Tzuyu looked straight into her eyes, seemed to be a bit lonely.  
"if you were in that position., will you do that?"  
"If it is me, probably..."  
When Tzuyu’s words were halfway through, the guests sitting in the window position waved in the direction of the bar.  
"Sorry, I am going."

"May I take your order now?"  
The guest on the 3rd table is Jihyo's classmate called Nayeon. Sometimes she will meet her in an elective course. When Jihyo is next to her seat, she will occasionally talk about two sentences. As long as she is free, she will come to this cafe, but it's weird that she have never ordered coffee in Jihyo's impression.  
"Yeah. A raspberry juice please."  
In this store featuring home-baked coffee, the beverages other than coffee are only the ones even Jihyo, who is clerk, didn't think it is good for raspberry juice. So, what is it that is attracting her to spend time all day here? Holding this question, Jihyo returned to the bar.  
"A cup of raspberry juice on table 3."  
"Get it." Tzuyu, who received the order, skillfully prepared the drink in front of the bar.  
Putting the prepared tray beside her, Jihyo eyes met Nayeon who looked up from time to time.  
After smiling and nodding to her, Nayeon hurriedly lowered his head and continued to look down on her phone.  
"What's wrong?" Tzuyu, who is carefully filtering the juice with a metal mesh, casually asks questions.  
"The guest who often sits at the third table is at the same level as me. We also at the same group of the elective course"  
"……Ok."  
"Like this kind of juice, I want her to taste the coffee you cooked. Although I tried to recommend it every time, I have never succeeded."  
"Some people can't drink coffee at all." Tzuyu chuckled and placed the glass filled with raspberry juice on the tray, carefully adjusting the side of the cup as a decorative cherry. "Okay, finish."  
"Then I am going."  
"Wait a minute." Tzuyu looked out the window. "Is it still raining outside?"  
"There are still some sporadic rains."  
"Then, remember to tell the guests when there is a drink on the table that we have an umbrella which can be borrowed."  
"... such a predecessor."  
Jihyo sincerely admire Tzuyu who can think so well for others. 

However, she did not expect that there might be some special connection between the two seemingly non-intersecting.  
\- Until that day comes.

In the afternoon of a bland weekend before the summer, Nayeon sat in front of the No. 3 table facing the bar as usual.  
She always sat alone there, and this time she appeared with her boyfriend.  
Although Jihyo heard that they seem to have been dating since a few weeks ago, it's rarely to saw they walking together at school.  
Why would she even choose a date in this coffee shop? Nayeon seems to really have a mysterious obsession with this place.  
"Tzuyu, is the integrated coffee on the 7th table still not good?"  
"Just right."  
The weekend's guests were a lot more than usual, and even Tzuyu, who was always able to cope calmly, became a little busy.  
"Is it alright?" Jihyo talked to Tzuyu, who kept on the bar.  
"I can still handle it now. Go to the field."  
"I am coming to order. There is a cup of coffee on the 9th table, and two cups of coffee on the 3rd table with no ice."  
"Table 3?"  
The movement in Tzuyu suddenly stopped and looked at the front of the neighboring window.  
"Is there a coffee on the 3rd table?" Tzuyu confirmed again.  
"Yeah. Unexpected."  
"What about the atmosphere of the two people?" Tzuyu's brow look does not seem to be a chat.  
"Uhh? I didn't pay much attention. To say it, it seems that there is no communication when ordering, maybe they are not be the kind of couple who will stick together."  
Not only that, but when Jihyo think about it carefully, the faces of the two people seem to have no smile.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a little curious."  
Strange, in Jihyo's impression, Tzuyu should be the type of people who is not very interested in others.

Pouring the freshly ground coffee powder into the filter bowl where the flannel is placed, Tzuyu holds the kettle and slowly injects hot water into the filter bowl. The pleasant aroma of coffee drifted away, but Tzuyu's concentrated expression was a bit dazzling.  
Put the cup full of coffee on the prepared tray, and Tzuyu glanced again at the table 3. "It's on you. "  
Not yet close to the table where Nayeon is, Jihyo has already heard the quarrel between two people deliberately depressing.  
The expressions on both sides of the round table are unnatural, and in simple terms - full of arrogant atmosphere.  
Jihyo suddenly broke into the room and served their order.  
"Excuse me, here's the integrated coffee."  
Nayeon, who was sitting on the outside, took the coffee from me while whispering thanks.  
"Hope you enjoy."  
Hope they can use this as an opportunity to ease the atmosphere, Jihyo can't help thinking about it.  
However, the next second, Nayeon did not hesitate to spill the coffee in the cup to her boyfriend.  
"What are you doing!" The man hurried to find an object that could wipe the coffee liquid.  
Jihyo wanted to turn away but was dragged by this sudden change, and she sent him a square scarf on the apron.  
The man who took the kerchief glared at his shirt on the other side of the round table while rubbing his shirt.  
"That's enough! Such a wayward woman, no matter who you are with won't go well."  
The man’s mouth constantly uttered a malicious and angry words, and noticed that the turbulent customers and clerk all looked over.  
Even if the relationship is cold and the intention is to break up, shouldn’t it be like this to girlfriend in public?  
Just as Jihyo was mad with the man’s behavior, Tzuyu, who was supposed to stay in the bar, was passing by a cold wind and quickly stood between the two.  
"Your consumption is a total of 3 dollars. Is it cash or credit card?" The hand-held bill was cleverly blocked in front of Nayeon. Tzuyu handed out the bill in a calm and calm manner, but the voice was much lower than usual. There is a sudden momentum.  
"Do you need to check out?" Tzuyu kept a close eye on the man who was stunned by her sudden intervention. The usual leisurely look disappeared from the eyes, as if it were a bottomless glaciers.  
Feeling that his own gaffe has caught the attention of the people around him, the man rushed to appear gold and threw it on the table. When he passed by Nayeon, he whispered, “Let’s stop here!” and immediately went out without a nostalgia.

After the man left, the surrounding eyes were still focused on Nayeon who still stayed in place.  
Changed the position of standing, Tzuyu wiped the coffee sprinkled on the table as if nothing had happened, just blocking the many lines of sight cast behind Nayeon.  
"Dating is not going well?" Tzuyu half-squatted at the table and talked to Nayeon standing on the side.  
"Does it looks like it's very smooth?" With a look at Tzuyu, Nayeon sat back to the chair that Tzuyu had just cleaned.  
"Then, how about wait until I finish working and go to eat some food? The restaurant across the street ?"  
In just a few minutes, Jihyo feels like she have never known Tzuyu.  
"...no."  
"Haven't you said that you want to go? I am treating you today."  
"Don't you care about me?"  
"How come." Tzuyu smiled bitterly and looked up, cold and looked at Jihyo standing by. "Don't stand there, come and help clean up."  
"Do you both know each other?"  
"Yes." "No."  
"Ok..."It made Jihyo felt she just inadvertently stepped into a subtle space. Awkwardly, Jihyo looked for something to do. "I don't seem to have seen your conversation before, I didn't expect..."  
"We have known each other a lot earlier than you. But recently she seems to be always angry with me, so I didn't talk to her very well." Tzuyu's expression seemed helpless. “I don’t think there’s any need to explain it, so I didn’t mention it to you.”  
"You are always like this." Tightly squeezing the light white dress hem, Nayeon raised her head and looked straight at Tzuyu who was standing in front of her. "What exactly is necessary for you?"  
At first, Tzuyu seems to want to say something, however, she just lowering the ice cubes that are gradually melting on the floor and picking up the tray.  
"I'm back." Finally, taking a look at Tzuyu, Nayeon stood up and went out.

"Tzuyu." Jihyo took the tray in her hand and looked at her face that had become depressed. "Remember what you said to me last time?"  
"Yes."  
"After talking to you that day, I took the courage to be with the people I like."  
"That's great."  
"Your answer is actually the other side?"  
"Yes." Staring at the direction of Nayeon's departure, Tzuyu's lips showed a lonely smile. "Just, sometimes I feel like I have chosen the wrong one."  
"Don't want to chase her?" Jihyo pointed to the handbag that Nayeon left on the chair.  
"..."

"Sorry, let me go out."

After greeting the boss who was hiding in the lounge on the inside of the bar, Jihyo pushed the door open.  
Tzuyu and Nayeon stand on the empty streets of tens meters away.  
Unlike the expected situation, Tzuyu has turned and walked back here.  
Nayeon behind her did not hesitate to take off the high heels worn on her left foot.  
"Stupid!"  
Accompanied by the snoring, the high heels marked a beautiful parabola, accurately hit the back of Tzuyu.  
Unexpectedly, Tzuyu just calmly picked up the high heels that fell on the ground and walked back to Nayeon.  
"When you walk barefoot, you will get hurt."  
Putting the shoes flat on the ground, Tzuyu bent down and gently lifted the left foot of Nayeon, acting softly like treating the princess.  
"Why do you always do things that will turn out hurting you." Tzuyu got up straight, and the sun shone from the cracks in the building, reflecting on her side that looked sad. "As well as the people you date. Doesn't it better to choose someone who can really value you?"  
"It's a pity that people I love don't seem to want to associate with me."  
"is it?"  
It seems that the distance between the two can no longer be tolerated. Nayeon clings to Tzuyu's collar and forces the other to approach herself. Her lips moved in Tzuyu's ear, but Jihyo couldn't quite understand what she was saying.  
Tzuyu, who stood in the same place, did not move like a sculpture for a long time.  
Seems like to give up and let go of her hand, Nayeon showed a sullen expression.  
Seeing Nayeon's face like that, Tzuyu hesitated and stretched out her arms to take her into her arms.

The tall and straight nose is buried in Nayeon's hair, and Tzuyu whispered something.  
Nestled in front of the bridge itself, Nayeon’s face re-emerged as if it could make a heart-warming smile.

"Uhh..." stopping at a few steps away from the two, Jihyo tried to make a sound.

Loosening the grip on Nayeon's hand, Tzuyu's cheeks were slightly red.  
"I have already told the boss that you can go home today."  
"Is it okay?"  
"Today's manpower is more than usual, don't worry."  
"Thank you, unnie." Tzuyu slightly raised her ego. Nayeon, who was standing beside her, also bowed her head.

Looking at the figure that they gradually drifted away, my eyes unconsciously stopped on the fingers that two people gently hooked together.  
Maybe a date with Jeong after work? Thinking about it, Jihyo picked up the phone in her pocket.


End file.
